


Matt Gets Fat

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, Immobility, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt is a cocky young guy who looks down on fat people, and generally kind of a jerk. His roommates Adrian and Kate have had about enough of him. Then on an impulsive bet, Matt decides to intentionally gain some weight - but instead of losing it like he'd planned to, he travels further and further down the road of gluttony and expansion. Kate and Adrian enjoy his transformation more than they expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty specific kink writing that I know a lot of people won't really get or like - check the tags to make sure it's to your taste.
> 
> Warning: contains a fair bit of fat-shaming dialogue, both from the protagonist and from other people who try to turn the tables on him. Pretty much nothing any of these characters say and do is a good idea. Chock full of weight gain erotica tropes. Has been posted elsewhere and been left hanging unfinished for a long time because Life Happened; hoping bringing it over here might give me the kick in the ass I need to get the damn thing finished. 
> 
> If you did read and enjoy, comments are always super appreciated.

**The Bet**

After a long day at his boring job at the bank, Adrian Jones was not thrilled to come home to his two roommates arguing in the front room. "It's not my fault you've got no sense of humor," Adrian's roommate Matt said smugly, one of those awful-tasting protein shakes he always drank in his hand. Adrian froze awkwardly in the doorway, putting down his briefcase.

"Fuck you," Adrian's other roommate Kate snapped at Matt. "It's not like I'm saying you have to date Lauren or anything! Just don't make fun of her weight. It's so rude!"

Lauren, Kate's cousin and good friend, had been supposed to stop by their place and go out to have coffee with Kate that evening. Clearly there had been an incident.

"All I did was tell her how many calories there are in most Starbucks drinks!" Matt protested. "That wasn't all," Kate snapped, looking over at Adrian and rolling her eyes in Matt's direction. "You told her to 'lay off' the whipped cream, and then once she was in the car you told me she'd better not order a donut or she'd have to get all her clothes at the 'fat girl store.'" Adrian brought his palm to his face in exasperation.

"Calories in, calories out!" Matt smirked. "Weight loss is mostly diet. There's no way Lauren's going to get off the couch enough to burn all the calories she takes in. You don't need to get all offended at the truth."

Kate's hands were on her hips indignantly. "Nobody asked you for diet advice, so you didn't need to say anything! And I lived with Lauren for two years! She rode her bike, like, every day."

Kate Choi was a small-framed Asian woman with equally small-framed Korean parents and had probably never carried an extra pound in her life. Her cousin Lauren was biracial, with an Italian mother who probably wore a size 20. She didn't have a small frame like Kate, and sure, she was overweight, but she'd never seemed out of shape to Adrian. She wasn't a gym rat or anything, but she kept up with him fine when they used to go on hikes and she'd go meet up with her high school friends sometimes and play tennis.

"Yeah, right," Matt scoffed. "She doesn't look like she got off the couch in two years."

"You're an idiot," Kate snapped, angry tears in her eyes. "You're talking about my cousin who I lived with. She exercised more than I did. Some people are just fat!"

"Did she eat a bucket of KFC every time she finished a bike ride?" Matt replied, smirking to himself. Kate stormed out of the front hall into the kitchen, too angry to keep talking.

Adrian didn't know what good apologizing to Lauren on Matt's behalf would do, but he was feeling like he should probably do it, once Kate had calmed down anyway. Kate and Adrian had been friends since their first year at university, and most of the time they actually liked each other. That was more than Adrian could say for his other roommate. Adrian had met Matt three or so years ago, when he'd started dating Adrian's sister Dominique. At some point, sharing a place with Matt must have seemed like a good idea to Adrian. It was getting harder to remember why, though. Matt and Dominique had broken up and got back together again more times than Adrian could count since then, but Adrian hadn't managed to clear Matt out of his life yet. Matt was loud, tried to get out of doing household chores, and was always bragging about his gym workouts (which sounded pretty average to Adrian) and making fun of people whose lifestyles and bodies didn't meet his standards. These sorts of comments weren't anything new for Matt- he usually just had the sense to save them for when he was around other guys, or at least not say them directly to the cousin of the overweight girl he was making fun of. He pays his rent money on time, Adrian repeated to himself as an internal mantra, not for the first time.

"Dude, you're being an asshole," Adrian told him. "You've never been overweight in your life. How would you know what it's like?"

"Stop being so PC," Matt smirked. "If I was fat, I could lose it in no time just by not eating like a pig. It's all about willpower."

"Oh my God," Adrian groaned. "People are different! They have things to do with their lives besides making sure they're thin enough to gain the respect of some dude named Matt who works at a Staples!" And some people gain weight a lot more easily than others."

"Stop listening to fat people's excuses," Matt replied. "Calories in, calories out. It's science."  
"You don't even know what that means," Adrian said. "And even if you did, you still shouldn't insult people when you have no idea what they go through in life."

"I'm not gonna coddle some fat slob," Matt snapped. "Maybe if more people told them they're fat, then they'd quit stuffing their faces so much. But they all lie about their metabolisms. If I ate what they did, I'd blimp up in no time, and then I'd get fit again whenever I stopped being a pig."

"It's way more complicated than that, and you're a douche," said Adrian, thinking very hard about Matt's rent money, and trying not to think too hard about how he found the idea of Matt packing it on oddly appealing.

"You know what? Fuck both of you. I bet I can gain weight in no time just by eating like a fat person, and then I'll lose it no problem when I quit stuffing my face."

"Okay, I'll take your stupid bet," Adrian said, spotting Kate's head peeking around the corner. "Let's see how much Mr. Fitness God here weighs now." Matt unhesitatingly walked to the bathroom and got the scale.

"172 in February," Matt said, and then stepped on. "You're 178 now," Adrian noted. "Packing it on, huh?" Kate asked snidely. "Must have got in some good eating already this spring. Just wanted an excuse to pig out?"

Adrian had never heard Kate talk like that before. The thrill down his spine was probably just about hearing his douchebag roommate getting a taste of his own medicine.

"The Internet says you'll be officially obese if you weigh 215," Kate reported. She'd calmed right down, Adrian noticed. She didn't even sound mad at Matt anymore.

"I can use a good bulking season," Matt bragged. Kate rolled her eyes. "After I make a lazy fucking pig of myself for a while, I'll be in a good place with the extra mass. I'll look awesome in six months."

"Yeah, cause you're a fucking powerlifter now," Adrian said sarcastically. "We'll see how that turns out."

Adrian couldn't deal with any more of this bizarre evening. He turned to Kate. "I don't know about you, I want to get the hell out of here for dinner. Thai sounds good. Want to come with me?"

"God, yes," she sighed.

After they headed out to Thai Coconut Fantasy Kitchen and enjoyed tasty, healthy bowls of tom kha soup and vegetable pad thai, Adrian and Kate made their way back to the house, unprepared for the gluttonous scene that awaited them when they walked through the door.

There was an empty pizza box and about five Coke cans strewn messily on the table - and next to them was Matt, slowly but steadily eating chocolate ice cream out of the carton. There was no sign of the outline of his abs, just a bloated almost pregnant-looking stomach bulging out above his unbuttoned jeans.

"What the fuck?" Adrian blurted out.

Matt stretched and let out a loud, uninhibited burp. "I'm living the fat-ass life now. This is gonna be a normal dinner until I get to 215."

"You think fat people eat like that all the time?" Adrian asked incredulously. "Probably," Matt grunted with a smirk, hand resting on his belly.

"Oh my God," Adrian groaned.

"This is going to be interesting," Kate said to him, a slightly evil glint in her eye. "Nobody who'll eat that much junk food is going to magically get ripped again in a few months. Maybe he'll learn something from this."

"I doubt it," Adrian sighed. "It might be pretty funny to watch, though."

**Expanding Horizons**

"Your gut's coming through the door before the rest of you," Adrian snorted.  
  
"I had a huge lunch," Matt grunted, hands on his rounded belly. "It was amazing. I'm still nice and full."  
  
"I can see that." Matt flipped him off casually on his way to parking his ass on the couch and turning on ESPN, big bowl of potato chips in front of him on the coffee table. It seemed like Matt was eating junk every time Adrian saw him lately. And his not-so-flat belly and softened jawline were showing it. Adrian hadn't been sure how long Matt would actually stick to his ridiculous bet, but his enthusiasm didn't seem to have slowed down. 215 pounds couldn't be all that far away.  
  
"Thought you said you were going to the gym after work," he said. Matt grunted dismissively, mouth full of chips. "Got a pretty full stomach. I'll go tomorrow. Long day at work." Adrian wasn't sure what Matt's long day had to do with the state of his stomach, but this was the second time in the last week he'd decided to skip the gym because he was too full of food.  
  
Adrian was deep into dealing with his work email, ignoring Matt talking loudly on the phone to his buddy Chad - until he heard his sister's name suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, man, I'm free to go mack on some bitches. Dominique broke up with me again. You know, she's gained at least 15 pounds since we started going out. Said something about me being a bad influence. It's too bad she let herself go a bit. I don't know why so many girls have no discipline about keeping in shape."   
  
"Are you serious?" Adrian couldn't help but yell.   
  
"Shit, dude, forgot you were here," Matt called sheepishly.  
  
Adrian had never thought of Matt as a perceptive or self-aware kind of guy, but this was ridiculous.  
He knew Dominique could take care of herself, and it was pretty stupid of her to have dated Matt in the first place - but Adrian was not happy. He definitely wasn't going to be giving Matt any fitness tips. It wasn't like it was he or Kate's job to be Matt's diet coaches. Who knows, maybe if he had a hard time getting the weight off, he might learn something after all. And honestly, if he ballooned up to 300 pounds or something, it'd serve him right. Adrian figured he might as well put a few more junk food items on the shopping list. He had a feeling they'd disappear pretty quickly.

***

Matt's weight gain in the last ten months had been impossible to miss, but he hadn't made any announcement about reaching his "goal" of 215 pounds, and he definitely hadn't made any effort to go back to his old habits.  
  
He'd developed some new ones, though. (To be fair, Adrian and Kate had also got into a routine of making sure the cabinets stayed full of high-calorie junk. It was probably the best they and Matt had ever worked together.) It almost seemed like the competitiveness and drive Matt used to show for the gym was being channeled into him stuffing himself with more and more excessive amounts of food. On an average day he'd have a big fried breakfast (accompanied by a "muscle-building" protein shake), pack himself four slices of pizza and a couple of chocolate bars for lunch, get a couple of Big Macs and a large milkshake on the way home, then sit his ass down on the couch in front of the TV with a large pizza and a six-pack of beer and eat until his belly ached. "I overdid it, man," he'd complain to Adrian, burping loudly and gingerly patting his bloated stomach. "I ate soooo much. Just look at this gut. Gotta get back to the gym. Work some of this off before I become a fat-ass for real." Of course, he'd stuff his face just as much the next day, and Adrian didn't think he'd actually dragged his ass to the gym in at least three months.  
  
He was way past 215 now. He had to be. And there was no way he didn't realize it himself. Was there? He'd definitely bought a couple of sets of new jeans, and his current ones were starting to look pretty strained at the hems. He was sporting the beginning of a double chin, some good-sized love handles, and an unmistakably plump belly.  
  
"He's at least 250 now," Kate had whispered to Adrian the other day when Matt was in the other room watching MMA on TV, loudly commenting on what a "pussy" one of the fighters was in between slices of pizza. "You think?" Adrian reflected. "You could be right." "I swear, he hasn't been to the gym in two months, but he still drinks those protein shakes every morning. It's ridiculous." Kate rolled her eyes and Adrian tried to stifle a laugh. "It's not like there's been any muscle-building going on. He's just adding calories!"  
  
"I guess it's technically bodybuilding in a way," Kate mused. "He's definitely adding mass."

***

Kate had a season pass to Wild Wonder Amusement World, and one Saturday in August she'd suggested to Adrian that they go with a couple of her other university friends on the reduced guest rate. Unfortunately, Matt had overheard. Adrian wasn't thrilled about that, but Kate seemed willing to let him come along and Adrian wasn't going to rock the boat.  
  
After a fun day of lining up for an hour to go on a five-minute ride, Adrian and his friends Lilly and Jason made their way back to Kate's car. She was leaning against it, focused on her phone - and sitting on the pavement next to the car was a very bloated Matt. "Did you get anything to eat today?" Adrian asked sarcastically. "Funnel cake, hot dogs," Matt paused to pat his belly and burp, "couple of burgers, chicken wings, pizza, ice cream..."  
  
"Matt here practically had to be rolled out of the park," chipped in Kate. "I found him on a bench finishing up a bucket of fried chicken." She reached down to help Matt to his feet, as the other three climbed into the car. Lilly and Jason seemed to have been rendered speechless as they watched Matt maneuver himself awkwardly into the car, struggling to stretch the seatbelt around his bulk. "Best day ever," Matt grunted, hands resting on the fat globe of stuffed belly filling his lap. "Couldn't stop eating, man."  
  
"Did you manage to squeeze any rides into your busy eating schedule?" Adrian asked.  
  
"The food was too good, I didn't feel like-"  
  
"You didn't go on any rides?" Adrian interrupted, grinning incredulously.  
  
Adrian hadn't forgotten last year, when he hadn't wanted to go on the giant UberHyperMegaCoaster in the center of the park and Matt had called him a "f*ggot" in front of a line full of preteen children. It wasn't one of his better memories of the last couple of years, and he figured that now he was entitled to point out that it was ridiculous to go to a theme park and do nothing but stuff your face all day.  
  
"Next year you'll probably be too fat to fit on the god damn rides, Matt," he said. "This might have been your last chance - and you decided to stuff your face instead. Great use of your money, man."  
  
Kate stifled a giggle and poor Lilly and Jason had nothing to say.  
  
"Who cares what you think," Matt said lazily. "I feel fuckin' awesome. Just gonna take it easy and digest all this."  
  
Later that night, Matt ordered a large pizza and finished it without offering Adrian or Kate a single slice.

**Vacation Time**

As usual, Matt was spending his evening on the couch. His T-shirt strained over his oversized middle, revealing the dent of his deep navel and failing to cover the lower surface of pale, fat belly overflowing into his lap. Adrian had the Red Sox game on and was struggling not to stare.  
  
"I've got a week of vacation coming up," Matt said with his mouth full. "Can't wait to get in some good eating."  
  
"Great idea," Kate interjected, looking up from her laptop. "You need it. Been wasting away the last few months." Adrian choked back a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I've porked up a bit. So what?" Matt paused to stuff a few more chips in his mouth. "I could get ripped in a few months if I wanted."   
Adrian snorted and had to fake a cough. "I just don't feel like it yet."  
  
"A few months? Are you sure?" Kate asked in a level tone. "It's not practical for most people to lose more than a couple of pounds a week over a long period of time. Might take you a while."  
  
"I'm not, like, huge," Matt protested.  
  
"What are you weighing these days?" Adrian asked. "Seems like you've made a lot of progress on that bet you suggested."  
  
"Aw, shut up," Matt grunted, grabbing another handful of chips. "Dunno. Haven't weighed myself in a while."  
  
"Why don't you weigh yourself at the end of your vacation?" Kate asked slyly. "Get some perspective on your progress."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
Kate paused for a few thoughtful seconds, glanced at Adrian consideringly, and then looked back at Matt and his belly. "Adrian and me bring you as much food as you want all of next week. Don't worry about going to pick up takeout or anything. We'll take care of that. Then we see how much you weigh at the end of it. Adrian, that sounds good to you?"  
  
Adrian was nodding before his rational brain could decide whether this idea made any sense.  
  
"What if I want to eat for 15 hours straight?"  
  
"Deal." Adrian didn't know if Matt noticed the almost predatory glint in Kate's eyes. "Can't wait for the weigh-in.  
  
"Gonna really pig out," Matt gloated. "Best week ever, coming right up. Hope you two suckers like going to the grocery store."  
  
It turned out that buying enough junk food to satisfy Matt was a hassle, but not really very complicated. All they had to do every day was have Adrian make a grocery store run for the usual junk, and then Kate would stop by half the fast-food drive-thrus in town and bring back more junk. As long as Matt had food in front of him, he wasn't real picky.  
  
Which was a good thing, because he threw himself into eating as much as he could, and within a couple of days Matt had a routine down. He'd waddle out of bed, take a shower, then park himself on the couch, turn on the TV, and start eating. He'd lapse into a brief food coma when his belly reached capacity, then get right back to eating as soon as he opened his eyes. After a while he'd groan, burp, proclaim himself stuffed, and doze off, and the cycle would repeat. Matt didn't move from the couch all day long except to go to the bathroom - and he was so full all the time that he needed Kate and Adrian to help haul his fat ass to his feet just to do that. He'd waddle to bed laboriously in the evening, swollen with food like an overfed tick, and collapse on his back, his fat stomach stretched to the max and looking like a small mountain. His grunts of stuffed discomfort would gradually fade away into snores, and the next morning he'd waddle to his feet and start it all over.  
  
"You got an estimate for what our friend's weigh-in's going to look like?" Adrian asked Kate over the breakfast table on Wednesday morning. (They were enjoying oatmeal, grapefruit, and coffee, while Matt was parked in front of the TV stuffing his face with takeout from IHOP.)  
  
Her brow furrowed in concentration. "325," Kate finally said. "That's too conservative," Adrian told her confidently. "He's definitely fatter than that. I'm going with... 351."   
  
"Wow. That's bold." Kate grinned. "I will not even be mad if you're right, though. Fuck, with the way he's eating, he could be 325 now and 351 by Sunday."  
  
If Matt heard them, he was too busy eating to offer his own estimate.  
  
"Don't wanna get up," Matt grunted to Adrian later that evening. He dazedly rubbed the fat sides of his bloated gut and burped. "Just wanna sleep here. Feel like I weigh a ton." His stomach gurgled ominously, struggling to digest the five or so oversized meals and countless snacks he'd packed into it that day. "No problem," Adrian replied, trying not to laugh. "You've eaten more in five days than Kate does in a month." He felt very sure this wouldn't be the last time Matt ate himself too full to move.  
  
Then Adrian heard the sound of Kate's high heels clicking in the doorway. "Went to Dunkin Donuts," she called to Matt. "Thought you might want a midnight snack."   
  
"He's looking pretty full up," Adrian laughed. "Not even planning to get off the couch tonight."  
  
"Damn. He does look full. They'll still be here in the morning, Matt. Don't feel like you have to have any." She turned to Adrian. "There's 2120 calories in this box. Wonder how long they'll last." She set the box of donuts down next to Matt.  
  
It only took him a few seconds to reach for one, grunting and belching with the effort. "I can't... uggh... stop eating," he grunted, mouth full. Kate and Adrian paused there, watching in awe as Matt kept stuffing his face past all common sense.  
  
"I'm gonna burst," he moaned, stuffing his third donut in his mouth.

**The More Things Change**

"Time for the weigh-in!" a cheerful Kate announced on Sunday night. Matt, parked on the couch as usual, grunted in acknowledgement and struggled to shift his weight forward. After seven days of gorging, he was so bloated that his belly looked almost like someone had blown it up with an air hose. His overburdened stomach gurgled and sloshed as he wobbled to his feet, trying to find his balance. His shirt had ridden up, revealing his hanging lower belly and the new stretch marks that had appeared on his sides.  
  
As Matt finally waddled to the scale, cradling his overworked belly, Adrian thought he looked... proud of himself. He supposed the ridiculous amount of food Matt had put away that week was an accomplishment of some kind. At least it definitely wasn't something most people could do. Matt seemed to be taking a strange sort of pride in that. Maybe that was why he hadn't made any real effort to drop the pounds.  
  
"363!" Adrian proclaimed gleefully. "I win!" "Shit!" Kate exclaimed, in either frustration or awe. Maybe both.  
  
"Shit, seriously?" Matt gasped, struggling to look over his belly to see the numbers. "That can't be right." He stepped off, looking stunned. "You better not have fucked with this scale. I bet if Kate got on it'd say she weighs 200 pounds or some shit."   
  
"No such luck," Kate chirped. "I'll get on and show you." She hopped onto it enthusiastically. "107," Matt read in a disappointed voice. "That... does sound legit."  
  
"You've doubled your weight in two years," Kate gasped. "That's insane."  
  
"Holy shit, I got fat," Matt exclaimed. "Gotta get this gut under control."   
  
"Kate, you owe me ten bucks," Adrian grinned.  
  
Matt grabbed the sides of his fat belly and gave it a jiggle. "Can't believe I porked up so much," he groaned. Adrian could believe it. "My metabolism's gone to shit lately. Gotta get my protein intake up."  
  
"Good luck with that," Kate snorted.   
  
"I thought only "lazy fuckers" made excuses about their metabolisms when they gained weight," Adrian chimed in.  
  
Matt flipped him off casually and waddled back over to the couch, eyeing the pizza box sitting on the coffee table.  
  
OCTOBER 2012  
  
When Adrian got home from work one Tuesday night, there was Matt in the kitchen, chugging enthusiastically from a two-litre bottle of Coke.  
  
"How's the diet going?" Adrian asked, trying not to smirk too obviously.  
  
Matt wiped his mouth and burped, his T-shirt straining around his bloated midsection and fattened pecs.   
  
"Fucking awesome. I figure if I fill up on soda it'll be easier to hit a calorie deficit."  
  
"You're trying to lose weight by drinking Coke?" an incredulous Adrian asked.  
  
"This chick I used to bang - Kaitlyn, she used to go to my gym - she said drinking soda helped her lose likea 20 pounds. She was a fuckin' smokeshow when we were fucking, but she used to be chunky. Not, like, unfuckable, but... doughy."  
  
"I think she probably meant diet soda," Adrian said, a bit stunned by Matt's lack of self-awareness.  
  
"Doesn't taste as good," Matt replied, taking another swig.  
  
Adrian couldn't see any difference in Matt's size compared to his momentous weigh-in, despite all the talk about getting in shape and dropping the weight. Every other week he started making a big deal out of a new diet regimen and would go to the gym once or twice, but within a few days Adrian would come home from work and catch him stuffing his face with McDonald's takeout. He'd usually justify it as a "cheat day," but there seemed to be more of those than regular days.  
  
"I'm 361," Matt said smugly. "Haven't gained any weight since April."  
  
Adrian wondered when Matt had decided he got points for staying at the same level of fatness.  
  
His "progress" probably wouldn't hold up once he'd stretched his stomach out drinking foolish amounts of soft drinks, anyway. Maybe Matt was coming up with even worse ideas than usual because he was bored. In theory, he was working part-time helping his cousin sell real estate, but he spent at least as much time complaining about it as he did actually doing any work.  
  
Matt had lost his job at Staples in August. He hadn't been the only one laid off, but it had been pretty clear for a while they weren't itching to keep him. His uncle had retired in the spring, and Adrian figured it had been a matter of time. Matt hadn't seemed too distressed about being let go, maybe because it gave him more time to sit around and stuff his face and brag about his awesome diet regime. He claimed to be looking for another full-time job, but Kate and Adrian hadn't seen much evidence of that.  
  
Adrian knew that even people Matt's size who were hard workers and great at their job probably dealt with a lot of hassles at work. Matt's questionable work ethic, smug attitude, and considerable size probably wasn't a winning combination. Adrian wasn't sure how successful Matt was going to be at finding a job that let him sit on his ass all day, was fine with him eating a small buffet worth of food at his desk, and didn't really give a shit how much work actually got done.  
  
Even if he did, they probably wouldn't be happy with him wearing sweatpants and T-shirts that didn't quite cover his belly to work every day. Matt was getting so big, Adrian figured, that he couldn't see when the underside of his hanging gut was exposed.  
  
"So my aunt and uncle asked if I knew anybody who might want a job as a baker's assistant," Kate announced, loud enough to make sure Matt overheard. "One of their guys moved back to El Salvador last Tuesday."  
  
Lina's Italo-Korean Fusion Bakery was owned by Kate's aunt and uncle, and their food was delicious. No wonder their daughter Lauren had always had a bit of a weight problem, Adrian reflected.  
  
"Adrian, can you think of anyone we know who might be interested?"   
  
"I think I might," Adrian grinned.

***

"It's been fun having Lauren around," Adrian told Kate. He'd miss her when she went back to Cleveland in a couple of days. It was nice having someone besides him and Kate around who did something besides sit on the couch and stuff their face.  
  
"It has," Kate agreed. "She's such a nice person. Matt was never anything but rude to her, and after she saw that he's blown up like a goddamn balloon she went and put together a whole list of "fat-friendly exercises" that fat people can do to get fit or lose weight in a healthy way or whatever."  
  
"Aw, that's thoughtful," Adrian replied. "Too bad she didn't let us know she was going to go and do that before she wasted all that effort."  
  
They both burst out laughing as they reached the front door. There was no way Matt was going to put in enough effort for Lauren's well-meaning health advice to make any difference. Like he did every couple of months, Matt had recently announced that he was going to get some exercise and maybe start to get back into shape. These efforts never lasted long enough to make a real difference, and these days he couldn't manage more than a slowish waddle on the treadmill.  
  
Matt had become more and more sedentary as he got fatter and fatter. His arms and chest were bigger than they'd ever been when he went to the gym every day - but these days most of their bulk was pure fat. If it weren't for how much food Matt could shovel in when he was already stuffed, Adrian would think he had no willpower.  
  
Matt had clearly put on some more weight since he started working at the bakery. Even Lauren couldn't find anything good to say about his actual performance at the job, but he was clearly doing a pretty great job making sure Lina's supply of day-old pastries didn't go to waste. Adrian wasn't sure how much he'd put on exactly, but it was getting pretty obvious from just looking at Matt - and the increasingly strained fit of his work uniform. Matt's gut was starting to hang down over his pants, he was starting on a third chin, and he had to lean back a bit when he walked just to support the weight of his heavy belly.  
  
Kate stepped through the doorway first. "Adrian, come look what we have here," she giggled.  
A very bloated Matt was lying on his back on the kitchen floor, still in his ill-fitting work-uniform, mouth smeared with chocolate. Next to him was an empty box of Lina's pastries and a couple of two-litre bottles of Coke.  
  
Kate gave his big, vulnerable belly a poke, releasing a titanic belch. "How was work?" she asked slyly. "Lots of leftovers to take home today?"  
  
Matt nodded, eyes half closed. "Not much to do," he groaned. "I ate all day."  
  
He let out another long, forceful belch as Adrian rubbed his packed gut. "Shit, that feels amazing," he moaned, eyes half closed in satisfaction.  
  
Kate's eyes gleamed as she reached into her shopping bag for a package of chocolate chip cookies. "Thought you might be interested in an after-work treat. But you look pretty full - me and Lauren can take care of them if you don't want any."  
  
"Gimme those," Matt demanded, reaching out to take the package from Kate's hand and rip it open.  
  
"Mmmm," he moaned, stuffing two into his mouth as Adrian kept rubbing his belly. His stomach gurgled in protest as he continued to eat greedily.  
  
"Keep on eating, and you'll get another treat," Kate told Matt, reaching underneath his belly.


	2. pie is not an evidence-based medium for education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and his roommates don't learn much, but they do plunge full on into absurd heights of feedism.

**Matt Gets Laid Off**

"Your cousin tried to give me exercise tips yesterday," Matt grumbled to Kate, reaching for another handful of Oreos. "Where does she get off? Has she even exercised in the last ten years?"  
  
"She gave you a whole detailed exercise program," Kate said, more calmly than Matt probably deserved. "I'm pretty sure she's done every single one of those exercises herself. I don't see you getting started on trying them out."  
  
"I said real exercise, not exercise for fat people," Matt snapped, muffled by the Oreo in his mouth.   
  
"She looks pretty small next to you these days," Adrian noted.  
  
Matt flipped him off. "Shut up. And maybe she does do some of those exercises after all. She's lost a bunch of weight."  
  
"I really don't think she has," Kate said. "Maybe she's gone down a dress size? Maybe? But there's no way she's smaller than an 18. She's probably, like, 225?"  
  
"When's the last time you got new glasses, Kate?" Matt snorted, getting ready to waddle out the door. "She used to be way fatter. She weighed more than me easily."  
  
Adrian put his head in his hands and sighed deeply as Matt shut the door to head to the bakery.  
  
"I need to go shopping again today," Kate sighed once he was gone, looking tiredly in the cupboards. "We're almost out of chips."  
  
"I thought we just got some on Tuesday," Adrian said, looking up from his work email in surprise.  
  
"We did! There's only a bag and a half left," she replied, holding up a jumbo-sized bag of chips in each hand. "There's no way those are going to last through tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, definitely not," Adrian mused. "I could go stock up if you wanted."  
  
"Nah, that's cool. I've got a few more ideas for shit I want to buy anyway. I'm just glad you've got a Costco membership and we can fill up a shopping cart with junk for like eight bucks."   
  
"I know, right? We'd be fucked without it," Adrian sighed.  
  
It didn't seem to matter how much Matt had already eaten or how much of a pig he was making of himself - if food was in front of him, it never seemed to occur to him to stop eating. It was a good thing he was too lazy to get up most of the time, Adrian thought, or it would probably be impossible to keep any food in the cupboards.   
  
He and Kate were getting pretty good at teamwork - it'd be an awful lot of work for one person to keep up with their roommate's appetite. They'd never had a real conversation about why they both wanted to keep Matt around and keep him eating as much as possible. That would just be awkward. The important thing was making it happen.  
  
"You look stressed," Adrian noted, seeing Kate's furrowed brow. "Work going okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine!" she told him. "It's just... if, hypothetically, my family wants Matt to get the fuck out of their bakery, then we'll have to, hypothetically, cover more expenses. Or he'd have to get another job or something."  
  
"That's not gonna happen," Adrian scoffed, then looked up at Kate sympathetically. "Aw, sorry. That's not, like, surprising, at all, but it must be kind of awkward for you."  
  
"My auntie says she's "so fucking tired" of having Matt around at work," Kate sighed. "I don't think she's too happy with me for getting him the job."  
  
"He's not going to be employee of the month any time soon?" Adrian ventured. "He just doesn't do any work," Kate told Adrian. "Auntie told me she's planning to give him his notice this week .He just gets in the way. And tries to eat the merchandise."  
  
"What a shock," Adrian deadpanned. He paused to think for a few long seconds. "I'd chip in to cover expenses. No problem. I won't put it all on you, no way."  
  
"Really?" Kate squealed. He reached out to her as she rushed over to give him a big hug. "Thank you so much, you're amazing."  
  
"We can split the Matt expenses down the middle," Adrian said. "We can totally make this work." He grinned. It might not be that cheap, but it sounded a lot simpler and less stressful than keeping up with Matt's irregular rent payments and erratic eating schedule.  
  
Both of them had been doing pretty well at work, Adrian thought. They could afford to subsidize Matt and his eating. Sure, it'd cost money, but it wasn't like they were going to save up a down payment soon in this economy anyway. Adrian was sure people spent money on all kinds of weirder shit. (He didn't plan on thinking too hard about what, in case he was wrong.) He and Kate were adults who had earned their own money, and if they wanted to spend some of it so they could watch their glutton of a roommate balloon up even bigger, then that was their own damn business.  
  
"I mean, he eats a whole lot," Kate mused. "But he likes cheap fast food garbage just fine. And I can get day-old pastries from the bakery no problem."  
"What's the point of having Costco points if I never use them?" Adrian reflected.  
  
Later that day, Adrian heard Matt waddle in from work. He expected his roommate to be looking a little downcast about being made redundant, but he was heading for the kitchen with his usual single-minded focus.  
  
"Long meeting about my two week's notice. Haven't eaten for three hours," Matt complained, stuffing a chocolate donut into his face. "'M fucking starved."  
  
"You look it," Kate said. Adrian thought that was in questionable taste to say to somebody who got fired that day, but Matt didn't seem to notice. He was briskly gobbling down the contents of the box of donuts, arm fat and jowls wobbling as he busily stuffed his face, belly escaping his untucked shirt to hang down over his pants.  
Adrian was itching to learn just how big Matt had become - but he didn't quite know how to manage that. Now that he thought of it, the bathroom scale only went up to 400, and that clearly wasn't going to do the job. (The old one that only went up to 300 had been mysteriously replaced a couple of years ago. Around the time Kate was repainting the bathroom.)   
  
Left to his own devices, Adrian probably would have come up with a plan to fool Matt into standing on a livestock scale or something. Fortunately, as usual, Kate figured out how to get it done the easy way.  
  
"Well, at least you made some good progress at your job in some ways," she said. "What are you, 450?"   
  
"Probably not that much," Matt protested, stuffing another snack cake into his mouth. "That's huge."  
  
"What do you think you are then?" Adrian interjected. "Mildly overweight?"  
  
"Yeah, I've gained weight, so what. Maybe I'm... 405 or something?"  
  
"I have an idea," Kate grinned. "I have a feeling you'll both like it."  
  
Matt looked at Adrian quizzically. Adrian could only shrug back.

**Pie In The Face**

"Auntie said I could take these as a farewell gift for you," Kate announced, emerging from the kitchen with her arms full of four bakery-wrapped blueberry pies. Matt's eyes lit up greedily. "Gimme!"  
  
"No need to thank me," Kate smirked. "You know, Adrian, these pies are really good. Have you tried this flavour before?"  
  
"I haven't," he said, Kate's strategy beginning to dawn on him. "But if it's half as good as the apple, it's got to be amazing. I'd love to try some."  
  
"Oh, it is," she grinned. "Well, we can all have some right now if we want."  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt sputtered indignantly. "You just said they were for me!"  
  
"Well, there's no way in hell you can finish four whole pies yourself," Kate scoffed theatrically.  
  
"Yes I can!" Matt protested. "Bitch..." he muttered under his breath. Kate pretended not to notice.  
  
"You can't be serious," Adrian interjected. "You're planning to eat four entire delicious pies all by yourself? Without offering us any? Do you think you're going to eat them all right now or something?"  
  
"I can if I fucking want to," Matt snapped. "I could eat them in half an hour if I wanted."  
  
"I doubt it," Kate grinned. "Well, we might as well see. You can have as much pie as you want all to yourself for half an hour. Zero competition. If you can eat as much as you're saying, it'll be no problem. If you don't finish it, Adrian and I both get to have as big a slice as we want."  
  
"Deal," Matt proclaimed, eyeing the pies greedily.   
  
"I'll be the timer!" Kate proclaimed. "Adrian, you can be the pie-bringer. I'd take off your nice work shirt if I were you."  
  
"Why?" Matt snorted. "So he can show off his abs?"   
  
"Pie is going to get everywhere. Haven't you ever watched an eating contest video on Youtube? I know what I'm talking about. And I'm not sure I'd make fun of Adrian's workout routine if I were you."  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Matt asked her, craning his fat neck forward to try and look down her blouse.  
  
"Because it'd take forever to change! I have my good shapewear on," she protested.  
  
"Why? There's nothing on you to squish," Adrian grumbled, unbuttoning his work shirt.  
  
"It has strategic padding! I don't want my ass to look like a pancake!"  
  
"If only scientists could do a fat transplant," Adrian mused. "Matt's third chin would probably be enough for you to look like a Kardashian."  
  
Kate lugged a jug of whole milk next to the fridge and laid it on the counter next to the pies. "Okay, we've got everything we need."  
  
"Doesn't he need a fork?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Since when did you see a fork in an eating contest?" Kate grinned. "It'll just slow him down. Time is the enemy."  
  
Matt nodded pensively, convinced. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Adrian shrugged his shirt off and took off his undershirt for good measure. If Matt was so preoccupied with his abs, Adrian might as well let him get a good look. His workout routine was going great lately, and it showed. Adrian allowed himself a few seconds to admire his defined abs in the mirror. Kate rolled her eyes affectionately, then burst out laughing as she glanced over at the enormous pot belly filling Matt's lap. "Great physiques, you two," she snorted. Matt tried to pull his ill-fitting shirt over the bottom of his gut, but it just rode up again.  
  
"As much blueberry pie as you can eat," Kate proclaimed in her best announcer voice. "Hands only. And... go!"  
  
Adrian passed Matt the first pie. His jaw dropped when Matt immediately lifted the pie plate up to his mouth and buried his face in it.  
  
It took a couple of minutes for his face to emerge. Once he'd finished most of the filling, he wasn't able to stuff his face so efficiently, so he switched to using his hands. He paused briefly to guzzle down a glass of milk as fast as he could, and then went right back to shoveling handfuls of pie into his mouth, cheeks bulging outward as he ate gluttonously.  
  
Adrian found himself passing Matt the second pie, then the third, trying not to get pie filling all over himself in the process. He was mesmerized as he watched Matt stuff his face, greedily eating as fast as he could, oblivious to the mess he was making. He couldn't believe what a pig his roommate had become. He heard a low, ominous rumble coming from Matt's belly, struggling to handle the amount of food being packed into it.  
  
Matt's pace was slowing as he made his way through the third pie, and he paused for another glass of milk once he finished it. He set it down, belched forcefully and picked up the final pie plate.  
  
Face and hands smeared with pie filling, exposed belly spilling out of his shirt, grunting and panting between bites, Matt slowly made his way through the fourth pie. At the 26-minute mark, he raised the plate in smug victory and burped resoundingly.  
  
"I win!" he smirked, hands resting on his overstuffed gut. "No pie for you. That'll teach you to doubt me."  
  
"But wait! There's a bonus round!" Kate chimed in, reaching into her shopping bag to reveal a fifth pie. "You don't even have to get up - I'm sure Adrian here would be delighted to feed you."  
Without thinking, Adrian nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"There's just one catch," she told Matt, keeping the pie tantalizingly out of reach. "I bought a new scale last week. Want to make sure it works as well as the Internet said it would. If you let us weigh you in, you can have the whole last pie."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Matt grunted hurriedly. "Gimme the pie." She ignored him and handed it to Adrian. "You know what to do."  
  
There was no fork. Adrian was nonplussed for a moment, but it wasn't hard for him to figure it out. He picked up the pie plate and brought it to Matt's face.Matt ate greedily as Adrian shoved handfuls of pie towards his mouth, keeping up as Adrian fed him faster and faster. "C'mon, man, this is bonus pie," Adrian urged him on, patting his belly. "Gotta keep adding mass."  
  
Soon, Adrian was leaning over Matt pressing his face into the pie. He could feel his toned abs pressing against the soft rolls of blubber that made up Matt's enormous middle, wobbling slightly as Matt gobbled down the pie.  
  
Dimly, he heard Kate's phone alarm go off for the half-hour mark, but it never occurred to Adrian to stop. Matt showed no interest in a break, barely stopping long enough to take a breath. He slumped back on the couch once the pie was finally gone, breathing like he was in the middle of leg day at the gym, his face smeared with blueberry pie filling. He opened his mouth as though to speak, but all that came out was a resounding belch.  
  
Adrian raised Matt's fat arm in victory while Kate applauded. "Fuck, dude," Matt panted, gingerly cradling his swollen middle. "My gut... urrrp... aches." He belched again when Adrian patted his stomach affectionately.  
  
"Thanks, man," Matt grunted as Adrian began to rub his belly. "Shit, that feels amazing."  
  
Matt was as round and stuffed as Adrian had ever seen him, stomach tight as a drum under the thick layer of fat. His upper belly barely jiggled as Adrian massaged it, but he was so obese that the lower part of his gut still rippled and wobbled with every touch. Matt just lay back and enjoyed the belly rub, moaning and grunting in stuffed satisfaction, burping and farting occasionally. He looked as content as Adrian had ever seen him - sprawled slobbishly on the couch, packed full of pie, getting his bloated belly rubbed.  
  
"We can do the weigh-in in a couple hours," Kate said. "Don't think he's going to be getting up for a while."  
  
"Urrrrpp..." Matt agreed.

**Matt Weighs In**

When Matt emerged from his food coma a couple of hours later, Kate wasted no time in making sure he held up his end of the deal. "Time to get on the scale!" she announced cheerfully, producing a shiny, expensive-looking scale she probably spent a stupid amount on Amazon for.  
  
"Ohhh, I'm full," Matt groaned contentedly as Adrian helped haul him to his feet. "Got a big ol' belly."  
  
"That's for sure," Adrian agreed, patting Matt's fat gut and watching it wobble as he waddled forward.  
  
Matt's hands rested on his bloated, heavy middle as he heaved himself onto the scale. He looked down in anticipation, but he wasn't going to come close to seeing anything but belly.  
  
"458 pounds," Kate read out triumphantly. Matt's jaw dropped. "That's, like, four Kates," Adrian gasped.   
  
"More than that," Kate agreed, voice hushed with excitement. "He's absolutely huge."  
  
"He's going to be 500 pounds in no time," Kate breathed in an excited half-whisper. "He used to work out every day! Look at him now." She reached out slowly to grab the sides of his belly, struggling to lift up the hanging mass of fat. "Oh, god, that's heavy." It took a while for his fat to stop wobbling when she let go.  
  
"At least 250 of that has to be pure blubber," Adrian reflected. He grabbed two handfuls of Matt's massive belly and gave it a shake, chuckling at how much the soft fat jiggled.   
  
"Oh, at least," Kate agreed. "Sitting on your fat ass all day stuffing your face doesn't build a lot of muscle." Matt didn't protest. Maybe he was stunned. Or just thinking about what to eat next.  
  
"I mean, we shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Adrian mused. "There are a lot of fat people who are in pretty good shape. But I figure they get off the couch now and again."  
  
"He's right," Kate grinned at Matt. "Weight isn't anywhere close to the whole story when it comes to fitness. I mean, there's obviously a couple hundred pounds of extra fat going on here. But for all I know you could be hiding a hundred pounds of muscle under the couple hundred pounds of fat," she giggled. "I mean, I doubt it. But it's theoretically possible."  
  
"I'm not that out of shape," Matt protested.  
  
"Really?" Adrian chuckled. "When's the last time you went to the gym? Let's see you try and do a pushup."  
  
"Well, he should probably stretch first," Kate said. "Let's see how your flexibility is these days, Matt. Try and touch your toes."  
  
Matt was out of excuses and too stubborn to back down. He was even less agile than usual with five pies in his belly, teetering slowly off the scale and belching as he waddled forward.  
  
Just bending forward was a challenge for Matt's balance. He struggled to reach past his massive stomach, fat arms pushed outward by the bulk of his chest and sides. Balancing his front-heavy bulk well enough to bend over was even harder than usual when he was this full, his stomach gurgling in protest as he struggled to at least reach his knees. But there was just too much belly in the way. He gave up after a few more halfhearted tries got nowhere close to touching his knees.   
  
"Touching your toes is girl stuff," Matt scoffed, breathing hard and sweating. "That's not real fitness anyway."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kate said, raising an eyebrow. "Let's see you try a pushup, then."  
  
"Bet you can't do one," Matt snapped, lowering himself with difficulty onto his hands and knees. His belly was so big and low-hanging he was having trouble getting it to clear the ground.  
  
"I can only do about eight," she said sheepishly. "I pretty much just do cardio, though. So you should be able to beat me no problem!"  
  
Matt tried to maneuver his bloated form into a pushup position, but he was too heavy and full to get anywhere close. The best he could do was get onto his hands and feet with his knees bent and wide ass in the air, but his arms were too flabby to hold up his 458-pound weight for more than a couple of seconds even in that position. "Shit, I blimped up," Matt panted, collapsing onto his front and belching loudly as his weight rested on his pie-filled stomach.   
  
"Let's see how your core strength is doing," Adrian snickered. "See if you can do a sit-up."  
  
Adrian helped a panting, red-faced, sweaty Matt roll slowly onto his side, and then maneuver his bulk to lie flat on his back. He struggled to raise his arms above his head, range of motion limited by rolls of fat. He'd packed on so much weight that it was a challenge for Adrian to tell where his chest, back, arms, and neck started and ended.  
Matt struggled to sit up, but he was too fat and full to raise his shoulders off the ground. Despite his ineffectual flailing Matt stayed flat on his back, as if somebody had flipped over a particularly fat, bloated turtle. After his fifth unproductive try he gave up, sweat drenching his face and soaking his ill-fitting t-shirt.  
  
"I think exercise is a thing of the past for our friend here," Kate reflected.   
  
"It's not fair," Matt gasped, hands resting on the sides of his gut. "I'm too full of pie. Look how big my belly is... urrppp.. right now."  
  
"Never been bigger," Kate agreed.  
  
"Don't think it'll be getting much smaller," Adrian chimed in.  
  
"You know, Matt, you've made so much progress on your physique in the last few years," Kate grinned. "I really think you deserve another treat."  
  
A bit of suspicion entered Matt's stuffed, stupid expression, but his eyes lit up with greed when he realized she was heading for the refrigerator.


	3. I hope they all remembered to sign the lease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roommates have (the weight-gain-fiction version of) an actual conversation and come to an understanding.

**Adding Mass**

Kate returned from the kitchen, one arm straining to hold up the weight of a gallon jug and the other holding something behind her back. Adrian didn't quite know what was up yet, but he had a feeling it was going to be good.  
  
"I mixed up something I thought you might like," Kate said, sighing with relief as she set the heavy jug down on the table. "Since you've obviously been working so hard at bulking up, I bought some of that protein shake mix you used to drink all the time! But I thought I could make it better."  
Kate grinned widely. "This is half shake, half melted ice cream." She reached behind her back. "One more thing - I borrowed your beer bong. I think it'll be fun for everybody to have you chug this stuff."  
  
Matt's eyes lit up with gluttonous desire. Adrian was used to seeing Matt focused on nothing but stuffing his face, but he realized that Matt was even more excited to have his roommates stuff him.  
  
"You know, Kate, he might not want it," Adrian chimed in, turning to Matt and casually patting his pie-filled gut. "You already had five whole blueberry pies. Must be feeling pretty full."  
  
"Shut up," Matt snapped. "I want that shake."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kate asked teasingly, giving the underside of his gut a jiggle. "There's an awful lot of calories in this. This big fat belly is only going to get bigger."  
  
"Feed me," Matt groaned.  
  
"You're over 450 pounds, you realize that, right?" Adrian grinned. Matt nodded in embarrassed eagerness. "And being so greedy is just going to make you fatter and fatter." Matt nodded again, gazing at the funnel in Kate's hand. "You've gone from a fit guy who made jokes about fat people to somebody who's so obese that those same fat people look skinny next to you now." Matt's face was red, but he didn't look any less determined to start chugging the shake. "You've already eaten enough calories for three people today, and now you want Kate to stuff you with thousands more calories. Just funnel them into you, so you don't even have to exert yourself lifting food up to your mouth. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes," Matt snapped. "Stuff me, goddamnit."  
  
"Kate, you heard the man! He asked for it!"  
  
With a satisfied grin on her face, Kate placed the funnel in Matt's mouth. Adrian helped her slowly start to pour the mixture of protein shake and ice cream into their gluttonous roommate. Matt sucked the calorie-laden mixture down greedily, reminding Adrian of a pig at its trough.  
  
His belly bulged out even rounder as he chugged more and more of the mixture down, sloshing and gurgling as he was stuffed full of weight gain shake. Kate finally paused for a moment. "What do you think, Matt?" she asked. Matt grunted and let out a big, sloppy burp. "I think he likes it," she grinned, and resumed funneling him full of the mixture.  
  
Adrian and Kate quickly had a rhythm worked out. She'd funnel the shake into Matt's mouth until he groaned for a break, then Adrian would rub, prod, and jiggle his stuffed gut until he burped. Kate would declare that Matt obviously had room for more shake, and resume stuffing him. His huge belly gradually inched outward even bigger as he chugged down more and more of the calorie-filled mixture. "Oh my God," Matt groaned, rubbing his hugely distended stomach. "I'm soooo full." Adrian gave the enormous belly a poke, and Matt helplessly let out a spectacular belch. "Think that means he wants more," Adrian snickered to Kate.  
  
Matt was slowing down as the shake dwindled, moaning and burping between gulps, but he didn't stop until all of the mixture was gone. He celebrated his victory with a long, wet belch as his roommates started to rub his distended gut. Under the thick layer of fat, Matt's upper belly felt rock hard. Matt groaned in blissful discomfort as Adrian and Kate prodded his overfed gut, awed at just how much was packed into it.  
  
"Holy shit, you pigged out today. Wonder how much weight this is going to put on you. How do you feel?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Fat," Matt moaned.  
  
Adrian poked his finger into Matt's deep navel and gave his belly a shake, sending ripples through his wobbling rolls. "You got that right," he snickered.  
  
"Well, I think this was a success," Kate grinned. "I think this shake could be a great addition to Matt's routine, now that he doesn't have the bakery to worry about. I've booked a week of vacation coming right up," Kate told them. "That'll be plenty of time to get him on a good schedule."  
  
"Gonna really fatten him up," Adrian chuckled, giving Matt's belly a jiggle. Matt groaned contentedly and hiccupped, hand gingerly rubbing the upper surface of his bloated gut. Even his fingers were fat.  
  
"You're greedy as hell, and you obviously love stuffing your face until you're about to burst," Adrian reflected. "But that's not the whole story, is it? Lots of people really like to eat, and they don't go and gain 250-plus pounds."   
  
"No shit," Kate snorted. "Every time you saw a fat person you had to talk shit about them. I should have known something was up." Adrian glanced at Matt's tremendous belly and chuckled. "I think it's because you were jealous of them. Deep down, you wanted to be fat." "And you got your wish," Kate grinned. "He certainly did," Adrian agreed. "But it's still not enough for you, is it, Matt? You want to be fattened up even more." Matt's belly rumbled loudly, struggling to digest everything that had been crammed into it.  
  
"We heard from his stomach," Kate laughed. "I know it's in charge most of the time, but we're asking you, Matt. Do you want to get even fatter? Want us to help you keep this huge belly stuffed all the time?"  
  
"Fuck yeah," Matt groaned. "Stuff me."  
  
"Well, I'll have a week to concentrate on just that. That should be enough time to get Fatso here on a good routine. Forget job-hunting." She gave Matt's massive gut an affectionate pat, releasing a low burp. "You've got a full-time job now, and it's stuffing yourself."  
  
Adrian grinned. "Kate, if he stays full enough, we might get some quiet around the house! We'll be able to hang out at home without hearing every dumb idea that comes into his head! It'll be great."  
  
"I think all we'll have to do is make sure there's food in front of him, and I bet he'll keep himself stuffed full all day long," she mused, giggling. "Wonder how fast he'll pack on the weight now. Think he's got a big future ahead of him."  
  
"Someone would have to be a complete glutton to eat another bite after all this," Adrian mused.  
  
"Yeah, an absolute pig," Kate agreed. "Want a couple of donuts, Matt?"  
  
"Fuck yeah," Matt grunted, panting to catch his breath.  
  
Kate walked over to the table to grab the box of donuts. Adrian let himself fantasize for a moment about how huge Matt would become with his gluttony completely unfettered. "That's your life now," he grinned. "Just hanging out on the couch all day and stuffing your face." "Until he gets another job!" Kate interjected. She and Adrian both doubled over laughing. "Yeah, right," he snorted, grabbing hold of Matt's belly and giving it a jiggle. "Well, it's up to him, I guess. Matt, remember, if you want to drop the pounds, all you have to do is stop eating like a pig!"  
  
Matt didn't answer - he was too busy gulping down the donut Kate had just stuffed into his mouth.

**The Return of the Matt**

"Shit, my back hurts," Matt complained.  
  
"How surprising," Adrian said. "You've been working so hard to build up your back muscles."  
  
"Kate needs to stop putting my snacks so fucking far away," Matt grumbled, waddling to his feet to grab the box of donuts Kate had left on the counter.   
  
Matt didn't seem to have changed a bit in the couple of months since Adrian had moved out, except for the extra few dozen pounds around his enormous middle. Adrian wasn't sure why it had taken him so long to find his own place that he could actually bring people back to. It might be a little inconvenient to have roommates, but nobody was going to think it was weird, Adrian had told himself for a long time. He was a post-recession twenty-something and there was nothing weird about staying roommates with somebody you didn't even like who happened to have gained a few hundred pounds. Adrian had told himself that for a long time, but his promotion and new work location were too tempting to pass up. Poor Kate was left stuck with Matt most of the time, but she didn't really seem to mind.  
  
Matt belched loudly as he struggled to shift his weight forward and reach far enough to pick up the box of donuts. His heavy belly hung down over the top of his shorts and jutted a couple of feet in front of him, bowed outwards even further by the numerous plates of food he'd already packed into it, the top of it spilling onto the counter as he struggled to reach around his own rolls to pick up the box.   
  
"Quit standing there, you asshole. Feed me," Matt said, sweating from the exertion of failing to pick up a box of donuts. Adrian hadn't gained any willpower since he moved out, and he picked up a donut and brought it to Matt's mouth.

***

"Why aren't you wearing your seatbelt?" Kate asked Matt slyly from the passenger seat, knowing full well he couldn't get it to snap closed if he tried. Adrian sighed. Poor Lauren was probably already regretting coming to visit.  
  
"I don't need one. I'm not a pussy," Matt scoffed. "You'll be expecting me to stop and ask for directions next."  
  
"There are seatbelt extenders you can buy," Lauren said tentatively from the back seat.  
  
"We're almost there, chill out," Matt snapped between gulps of the enormous Coke he was trying to drink while driving. He pulled into the parking lot of the buffet and made his way to the spot closest the door.  
  
"That's the disabled parking spot," Lauren said nervously. "Guess the handicapped people should have got here faster then," Matt snorted.  
  
Adrian was remembering why it was such a pain in the ass to spend time with Matt. Who knew, he'd probably be technically entitled to a handicapped spot, but he'd rather act like a weasel inconveniencing disabled people than admit that.  
  
"There's cops right over there," Adrian noted helpfully, looking over to the squad car occupied by two cops busy taking notes and enjoying a bag of gourmet donuts from Lina's.  
  
"Shit," Matt snapped, backing the van up and heading to a slightly less illegal spot a little farther away. His belly was close enough to the steering wheel that turning the car around looked like a bit of a challenge, and Matt had to forget about his soda for 30 seconds or so, but he managed it.  
  
"I'm fucking starving," he grumbled as he struggled to wedge himself out of the driver's seat.  
  
Matt's massive body swayed from side to side as he waddled slowly towards the doors of the restaurant. His enormous thighs struggled to move past each other, weighed down even more by the enormous belly hanging down in front of them. The fabric of Matt's shorts stretched to contain the enormous fat globes of his ass, and his legs were so fat it was hard to make out their silhouette, thighs rolling over his kneecaps and rolls of fat obscuring his thick ankles. It was a challenge for Adrian to walk slowly enough to match Matt's pace, but Kate was right there with him.  
  
***  
  
Lauren looked over at Matt, down at her suddenly emptier plate, then back up at Matt in disbelief as reached out across the table for another handful of her French fries.  
  
"Sorry," Adrian mouthed to her. It had probably been months since anybody had tried to stop Matt from eating something. Adrian knew Kate sure hadn't. He'd lost whatever restraint over his appetite he'd ever had in the first place, and he didn't have any pesky manners to slow him down. Kate had done such a good job encouraging Matt into greater heights of gluttony and laziness that now it was backfiring on poor Lauren, and Adrian knew he wasn't free of responsibility here.  
  
"Sorry, Lauren. I must be underfeeding him," Kate said with a faux-sweet smile, coming back from the buffet table and placing another heaping plate of food in front of Matt Lauren looked between her and Matt, mouth hanging open in confusion.   
  
"This is bizarre, Kate," Lauren tried to whisper discreetly. Matt was oblivious, focused entirely on stuffing his face with his latest plate of food. "It's enabling. At best. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but you have to know better. What the fuck?"  
  
Kate shrugged sheepishly, at a loss for words.  
  
"It's not healthy," Lauren continued. "I sent him all those resources for healthy exercise at any size! What are you even doing, Kate?"  
  
"...We get along?" Kate ventured. "We have a lot in common?" Adrian couldn't help but snort.   
  
"Poor Adrian moved out!" Lauren looked at him sympathetically. "He might not have said it in so many words to you, but I'm sure he must have been feeling uncomfortable with the situation."  
Fortunately for him, Adrian's awkward shrug and downcast eyes looked like he was agreeing with her.  
  
"...I guess I kind of feel like he deserves a taste of his own medicine?" Kate tried. "And then it kind of... snowballed from there?"  
  
"That's kind of fucked up, Kate," Lauren said. "I sort of feeling like I should go home now."  
  
"Bye, Lauren," Adrian called awkwardly as she picked up her purse to walk towards the front desk and pay. She waved to him sympathetically.  
  
"I can't believe you stole food off our guest's plate!" Kate groaned as soon as Lauren was gone. "I know I only gave you one shake today, but that was because we were going to the buffet! You had two lunches! Come on!"  
  
Unchastened, Matt was stuffing his face with Lauren's remaining fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one more part... once I finish it. Comments very welcomed.


End file.
